


My off beat life!

by Hira_blueDragon22



Series: Spies, assassin and God's [1]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Off-World, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Other World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hira_blueDragon22/pseuds/Hira_blueDragon22
Summary: It started with a dairy with weird words on it. Left in the locker of izuku. This book held the truth of the world they lived in.





	My off beat life!

" hey nerd what are you reading?" Katsuki ask as he walked over to his small mate. Katsuki usually don't care what izuku read , while waiting for him to walk him back to there dorms.

" Oh kacchan I didn't see you there... sorry!" Izuku slightly startled by his boyfriend sneaking up on him. " I must have gotten really invested in this book? Sorry" he laughed softly.

" What the hell are you reading anyway? I never seen that book before? " Katsuki ask slightly pissed, hoping it wasn't another "love" gift for that half ass beta from class -b or that zombie freak show from general studies. " I honestly have no idea where it came from or who it came from. I found it in my locker while collecting my books. It very interesting though." He exclaimed with great interest. " It kinda reminds me of own ninja like teacher! " 

" Really let me read it? " Katsuki asked, if not out of curiosity , but of the idea it was a type of special forces book that aizawa-sensei would read. " Let get to the dorm first and we can read it in your room. The first page is very long, so let get snacks as well." Izuku smile saying that. Katsuki nodded in agreement with him.

They left to katsuki's room and layed on his bed and started reading the book called " off beat ".  
Katsuki read it aloud:•[5 year's ago

" big brother! Big brother!" The little boy with midnight hair and gray eye's called out to his elder brother, who was studying in living room at the mahogany coffee table.  
" yes juni? You should be in bed." His older brother practically screamed in a very gentle,  but yet annoyed tone.

The boy came and sat closer to his  brother and with a slight hesitation, he pulled out a book and held it up to him. " will...w-will you read to me." Yuu smiled at the sight of his little  brother shaking and blushing at him.  ' how in the name of the mother , could  I refuse. ' he thought as he ruffled the boys hair and took the book and began reading. 

["He was in chains and awaiting for his Court. He was a broken men, his heart broken by his brother and the woman he loved dearly. He was a man driven by lust and power.

They took everything he was and ever will be. Money , sex , drugs, even taking the blame for murder. Those was the reason he awaited trial for a crime that was not made of passionate or love. It was a crime made of hate and anger and a lustful dizzy.

" prince night  on your feet." She was in front of him, dressed in black tight dress , that showed off her curve and body ,but it no longer made him feel the fire ,passion , lust . She broken him and now she was to execute him today. 

"Why ...why " he said softly looking down , not wanting to show tears or look in her lust filled brown eyes. "Ah prince night I thought you understand what I was and who I was." Her voice sounds like the melody of Angels from hell. 

" don't call my name...for the love .....for the love ....love." He said at first with rage then slowly turning to forgiveness. 

" I loved you more then my life it self. I wanted your love and respect but you hate yourself so much you want to see love die. You kill everyone and enjoy to watch them bleed." I said with hate." I love it and if you must know I loved you for more then the months we spend , but you wanted what all men want. Your just another man." She scoffed at me.

" I can't BLAME you

Cuz' I try to TAME you

Reform and REFRAME you

But I do love you more then 

words could experience, But your the best at being the worst.

Your as sweet as an axes to the head.

I rather be dead then spend another evening with you, 

You say love is a game met for two  
But knowing your slut mean you played with 1million.2 ." 

Before the prince was stripped of his power and forced  into exiled , he yelled a might cry of sorrow and with a beam of light, pure and  holy ....night had fallen. ]

The young boy had tears in his eyes. " That awful !? Light is a cruel brother..how?...would you do that to me big brother? " ]•

" Interesting start to the book right." Izuku asked katsuki. " Hmm not really it a boring book, someone tried to make. I don't see the whole point. I'm more than confused, I'm pissed off at just this dove bitch. She sounded like a really whore." Katsuki scoffed at part her readed." Well it my turn anyway. " Izuku said started to read the other half. 

Izuku:•[That single question  made yuu question everything that's happened to him. He felt frozen in space, but he knew he had to answer Juni's question before hell was let lose. " even if you was my enemy.  You was my baby brother before then , so no ."

In the city of Yakamin, in Japan. On the east side of town was a large building with a sigh saying " Tokyo high school of the gifted." 

 

The beautiful school sat alone the side with the cherry blossoms tree's. Under the school lies the training ground for the future Assassin's and Spies to protect the world 's secrets. 

The organization is called G.O.D.S that stands for Government Over see's disturbance Systems / dimensions Systems. The G.O.D.S where formed by the world Government 400 years ago to protect the world and keep the balances of the Phantom of the flames. 

The dark Organization that try to turn the world into there own little systems filled with Horrifying thing that will end up being the death of 36 % of the worlds population, But thanks to the G.O.D.S , the world is always in balances .

The G.O.D.S are sworn to protect the innocent and shining light in the world that is no longer there. They Train the gifted students of Tokyo high gifted. 

Meanwhile ,On the West side of town , in a three bedroom apartment lived the last two survivers of the Great Shiron fire over 9 years ago, Yuu Shiron and his young brother Juni Shiron . 

 

Yes, 9 years ago on June 13, Makiku Shiron who was the Great spy of the North as well know for his handsome face and gray eyes that could Lully you into the sweet passion of love until he kills you. He was once was for peace and Justice was now turn from the light to the flames of darkness. He sold his pure heart for more power. He was given different order to kill his family to prove his loyalty to the Phantom of Flame . ]• 

Izuku paused . " Wait 9 years ago on June 13, all might major fight against the toxic chain and reaper , that happened in the great fire of Osaka." Katsuki thought about it and put it together. " It the same time and date , but this could be fictional place. Anyway keep reading." Katsuki said.

 

Izuku : •[ " Makiku planned a swept , yet peaceful death for his family , but he forgotten was his wife was never a women who lay down and die without a fight first . Kuri Shiron was as sweet as pure sugar and more dangerous then living poison. She knew her husband better the anyone on the plant, so when the hope and loving glow disappeared from his eyes. She knew he finally give into the darkness.

Kuri was ready for the day , Makiku was going to try and kill her , but that day came with more then the price of her head. On the night of june 13 ,Makiku calmly walked throw the house and killed the sleeping people on his side of the family living with them, but he saved his wife and sons for last. Makiku search the house for Kuri , Only to find her waiting for him in there bedroom with her silver moon katana sword at the ready. She ready herself to challenged him to a battle to the death, she thought it was better dying on her feet then dying running away, so she charged at her husband,while swing her sword. After the beginning of fight ,there was another player in the game . 

Meanwhile , a man dressed in black was standing on a near by roof with five other spies with him . "Today is the only day that it feel's like a sin to love ...right kuri?" he said as a whisper with only the hit of sarcasm in his voice and a amused smirk on his face as he watch two lover on on opposite side. When the time look as if the winner would be Makiku and he gave the signal to burn down the house and kill the survivers if any.

As the man rushed in to the house, Kuri knew she had to save her boys before the they was consumed by the flames. So for once in her life, she ran from a fight to her boys room . where she saw a little 3 year old holding the 1 years old infinite protecting, the baby with tears running down there faces. " It break my heart to see you both cry , but never stop fighting the good fight. " with those words she grabbed both boys and ran in to there wood's with them. She Found them a tree trunk to hide them in. She heard the foot steps of Makiku coming towards her and she took a finally gazed at the little blue haired boy,who she was given a kiss by him on her cheek."mommy? " he said as the sword came hurling at his hand and cutting him on the wrist. Kuri face was covered in tears and rage as she grabbed her swored and charged at him with full speed" YOU DAMN MONSTER HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR CHILDREN ?!?!?!?!?" she yelled with hate and sadness in her voice. " Why ask the 'Angle' the demon what real hell is like?" He said as he grabbed her and lean in , kissed her on the lips with the last passion he had in him , before she kissed him back . They both have stabbed each other in the heart and died kissing each other. There red blood decorated the ground only for a short time as the rain came down and washed most of it away.

" wahahah wahahh." the only sound that brings the little boy back to the waking world. He hold the little baby close as he hummed the melody his mother sung to them many times before. " Juni please don't cry , your big brother here." the small boy cuddled up to the baby and weepies for the death of his mother, who tried her best to save them. From that day on and the next two years before they was rescued , the little boy cared for the his young brother and taught him how to walk and talk. He made sure that his brother knew he was not his father and that there parents was gone. 

Now it was 9 years after they was rescued and lived with their mother sister , Rumiko and her husband Seison Haga. 

" Yuu wake up or else aunt momo will not leave you breakfast!" juni said while shaking his older brother. Juni is now 13 years old and while he still looks up to his brother , he still wish yuu wouldn't over sleep the alarm clock. Juni continues to try to wake yuu up , but yuu was having a fight dream and started charging is lighting punch attack in his sleep. " Damn... Zzzz demon hunter eat my ....zzzzz....lighting punch !!!" Yuu said with a lighting swirling around his hand and without warning he punched juni in the face and shocking him . " Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh Yuu wake up!!!!!!!!!!" Juni scream . yuu was still sleep laughing . " aunt momo yuu going to make us late for school. " juni yelled as he walked down the steps to see his aunt Rumiko finished cooking and now cleaning the pots and pans . " Oh well I guess he get no food and will miss Hira new school outfit ." she said with fake pity in her voice, she knew within the next 3 mins Yuu would be downstairs and wide awake and she was right. 

Within 3 minutes yuu was dressed and wide awake to see Hira in her uniform. "Oh Hira coming I almost forgot . I hope these old rags would be acceptable to her taste?" Yuu said in the most sexiest voice he could possibly say it in , earning him a look of shame from his brother and aunt. " yeah big brother Hira going to magic wake up one day and fell for you ." juni keeped saying without laughing at his brother taste in women , until his aunt punched him in the head." Now juni mind your brother feeling and support him in his quest for love even if he completely Denise about her love." Rimiko said well looking over her nephews choose in clothes. He seemed to be wearing his black uniform jacket open with his ' wish your tears was star dust ' T-shirt and black skinny jeans with both knees cut out with his chain belt and braces on his left wrist. " hmmm yuu ,juni I need to give you two something " she said with a smile ,but a sad shaken voice , in that moment the boys know it was important to listen to there aunt. 

They both walked over to the black couch and sat ,while their aunt walked to her room and came back with two necklaces and two other things wrapped up in old cloths. She sat it out on the mahogany coffee table and layed it out. The first necklace was a silver pistol and the star swirl charm on it and second necklace was a sword with lunar love on the side of the blade. " you both see the two necklaces I placed here..." She said with a hint of sadness. They both nodded in agreement. " They belong to your parents and they made the galaxy demon pistol the same night of your birth yuu and our father and mother forged the luner blade the same night juni was born. Those two events was very beautiful times I seen the life around me come to life. Those weapons belong to you two and you must take care of them and use it properly. OK ?" She finished saying with tears in her eyes at the memories of her dear older sister. " Aunt mōmō we vow by the word of God and the honor of clan shiron . I ,Shiron Yuu the now head of the clan promise you Rumiko Haga A.k.A Aunt momo we will care for these weapons not only because there the last thing our parents left us, but because we will get back the pride in our family name. " Yuu said with determination and pride and tear in his eyes , but the tears was as if the universe was trapped in his body." Yuu your tear look like millions of star's !" Juni says in amazement and confusion. " why am I crying star's ?" He asked his aunt. " well you guys clan is the galaxy Maker , you can connect and recreate and create the heavens above and your ancestor was the grand mother of creation ." she said as she unwrapped the other two gifts for them. The first gift was a camouflage-blue hood for yuu to replace his old one. The second one was a photo book , so he could learn more about there family. " Thanks Aunt momo!" The two boys said with truly grateful smile. 

" heyy big brother !!!" Juni said with a mischievous smile and pulling out his practice sword . juni swing it out and use wind slashes to attack yuu, but yuu Dodge and counter attacked with lighting punch : twin dragon. 

Juni keep dodging yuu attacks and he did 6 back flips in a row . ' Getting slow big brother , hehe time for my spin wind.' He thought as he layed near the wall and charged at his brother ." you think you got me beat yeah." Yuu sang as he closed his eyes and focus. "Yuu my sweet child ...." A voice called to him 'who are you?' " hehe silly little star wolf always waiting for the rain to stop our goodbyes ." the voice said with a warmness he remembered ' mommy !' "yes my sweet child ." 

Even with the sweet voice of his mother in his head yuu avoid juni attack and slammed him into the ground. " Wow big brother your still really good. I ...Hey are you ok? Yuu?" Juni looked up at his brother . He saw not only him crying tears , but it seems whole Galaxies being created and destroyed. 

" Yuu...My like star wolf. I miss you. Look at how big you gotten? And oh my juni has gotten bigger and cuter! " Their mother voice becoming more clear and loud enough for juni to hear her voice. " Mom? So this is her voice ...You was right big brother ...It sounds like an angel." 

" I know ..." Yuu could barely keep his tears from coming out.

Juni holds onto Yuu and suddenly feels a warm wrap around them and hold them close. ' Is this her ...The angel I felt hold onto me when I was younger. Her unconditional love , her presents that whipped my tears.  ' he thought to himself." Kuri Shiron ...Your my mother...How can that be ...That I don'tremember you.." he asked letting the tears fall down his cheek.

" You was very young when I died. The last time I held you ..You was crying and clinging on to me . Even then , you was angel , born to walk amongst mortal man. You and yuu are my only children and I'm so happy to see you both living and happy, but yuu could stop eating so much junk food and you juni should really work on your sword work." She laughed and told them what she knows.

Yuu was laughing and smiling , like she was really here with them, but that soon stopped.Yuu had to ask this question that kept him up late at night , since he was a kid. " Mother? Why did he do it?"  Yuu continue to look down , waiting for the answer or even the lie.

" Forgive me my little star wolf..For even I do not know the answer...But their is one man who dose."

" Who mother? " yuu asked with a look of hope .

" The man who loves the rap goddess..I must leave now my little Galaxy wolves." she said as she started to fade away from us.

As our mother fade away the tears started to fall from juni and my eye's . The mother we know little of , was an angel that flew back to heaven .

we sat their looking up for what seemed like hour's, Until our Uncle entered the room and the air suddenly grow silent as not only him , but Hira and Mikado following behind him. 

" what um happened here?"  Mikado asked

" nothing mika-kun!" Juni said jumping up , with a bright red face. I'll never understand how my brother in love with a guy who has like little to no Express on his face, but the look on his face never fall from a smile when Mikado around.

" you two ready for school ,because it time to leave." Hira yelling from the door.

After everyone was out the house and on the way to school . Yuu still had questions on his mind. His mind was a swirl vortex of questions, but no answer seems to satisfy his unquenchable thist for answer that weighed the heaviest on his mind, ' was my father that mad for power , it drive him to commit a massive slathering against his own family?'  

Yuu was deep in thought , when Juni tugged at his sleeved. " huh? Oh juni what is it? " yuu asked looking at his brothers big gray eyes, as if he is that same little kid ,that still follow him like a puppy. 

" Yuu ... can um y-you ask Mikado...if he C-can  still come over and train me to um better understand his night side of life?" Juni asked shyly and in a almost quite voice.  

Yuu wasn't going to lie, he was happy his brother was in love with someone strong and powerful enough to keep him happy, but did he seriously have to have a crush on the prince of darkness and gloomy face , but I  called his best friend. 

" Juni do you really want to learn about prince night ? I mean history books are here for a reason." Yuu smiled ,soon turning into a frown. 

" I would love to learn about prince night! he was amazing. " Juni blushes while saying that . Yuu love to believe his brother is a whole -hearted night-light other than a certain love Night's decendents. 


End file.
